


Backstage-(Metatton/Reader)

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with the first kiss. He's never felt such a sensation before. It reminds him of the first time he ever stepped foot on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage-(Metatton/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> For you dirty robot fuckers

It starts with the first kiss. He's never felt such a sensation before. It reminds him of the first time he ever stepped foot on stage. The excitement, the pounding in his metal chest that one could easily call an overactive heartbeat. He's never felt this way before, but when he meets your gaze, his chest feels heavy once again and he meets you in another hungry kiss.

His hands trail up and down your body, wanting to feel every inch and make sure this isn’t a simulation played through his deactivated mind. He slowly lays you down, planting kisses from your lips to your neck. Something inside him buzzes eagerly. He’s panting – actually, panting – and desire makes his newer “features” ache with an intense longing he’s never experienced. He opens your shirt and, by god, he’s never seen such a beautiful body before in his artificial life.

He wants to kiss every part of you, especially the parts that you insist aren’t good enough for his tastes. Is that what you’ve been scared of this whole time? He wonders. You’re such a beautiful person, he considers it impossible for him to see you as anything but the most amazing creature in the galaxy. He pulls away, looking down at you for a moment. He puts a hand against your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb, and smiles.

A warm, reassuring affection builds up in his circuits. You’re his. His alone, now and forever. You’re not going to leave him, nor are you just there for the fame and fortune. You want him, the true him, and nothing else. And that alone is driving him wild.He gently lowers your underwear, commenting with a dorky little giggle about how “unbelievably adorable” your taste in panties is. He’s admiring you in a way that makes your cheeks burn with a hot intensity. But he hardly notices; he’s absolutely eating up the sight of you. It’s as though he’s making love to you with his eyes, looking at you in a way no one ever has before.

His dark hair falls into his face as he struggles to get out his newest…“accessory”. When he finally finds a way to access it… Well, needless to say, he’s flustered when it’s suddenly presented to you. He gets ready for you, wanting this to be as painless for you as possible. When he finally enters you, he lets out a loud groan, unable to help himself. The pleasure is almost too much for him, but he holds it together for you. Everything has always been for you. He moans your name loudly, already getting carried away from you.

He starts whimpering sweet nothings to you, leaning down as he thrusts to tell you that he loves you, and that there will never be anyone else that he loves except for you. He tells you you’ll live together in Alphys’ lab, and he’ll even get his “idiot producers” to write you into his shows. He wants to do everything with you. You’re partners, lovers, and most importantly, an inseparable pair kept together by a deep love. His breath starts to become labored.

He thrusts harder, and faster. You cry out for him, and he does the same for you. He leans down and kisses you passionately until you both come to your release. He lays on top of you for a moment, panting, exhausted to the point of being lazy. He leans back a bit, his messy hair in his face as he puts a hand against your face once more.

You’re his, and his alone. And he’s never felt so lucky before in his entire existence. 


End file.
